


I Still Get Jealous

by firelion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Louis, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Harry, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelion/pseuds/firelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry talks about a guy in the crowd he was friends with when he was younger. He also talks about how that guy stole his girlfriend and tells the fans to get revenge for him. So naturally, Louis gets jealous.</p><p>or, Louis gets jealous, ties Harry to a chair and makes Harry watch him fucking himself with a vibrator</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this is soooooooo late but there was a bunch of drama so it took me much longer than expected
> 
> once again this is for kris since it was her birthday 
> 
> title from you know where
> 
> @ me on twitter @twinkylou

Louis hates when Harry talks about his previous relationships. Like, hates it a lot. If you need any proof, go watch that interview where Harry talks about the scene in This Is Us where he goes back to where he had his first kiss. Especially right now, as he watches Harry point out to the crowd a guy roughly their age who used to be a friend of Harry’s when he was younger. And of course it’s a childhood friend who happens to have stolen Harry’s girlfriend from him, if that.  
  
Louis was going to let Harry get away with this one. Well that was then, but now Harry’s telling people who see him after the concert to feel free to get in a few kicks and digs into the guy for stealing his girlfriend. If Louis could, he’d clear his throat into the microphone and point of the fact that hello you have a boyfriend and he’s standing right here, followed by the most totally not sarcastic laugh ever and maybe even throw in a little dance to get his full attention .  
  
Harry decides he’s finally done and sits as he quickly introduces their next song, Little Things. For the rest of the show, Louis more or less tries to mask his fury. Now that it’s settled that Harry absolutely cannot get away with this shit, he’s going to make him pay a fair price. By the end, he’s got a whole plan ready for how their evening’s going to go.  
  
+++  
  
Everyone’s back on the tour bus after the show and they’re off to the hotel. The other 3 boys are with other members of the team in the main living area. Louis claimed he was feeling tired and was going to have an early night. He’d have to investigate why anyone believed that because lord knows when was the last time Louis had an early night with all the clubbing he's been doing.  
  
Anyways, back to the important stuff: the plan. Luckily for Louis, the bunk area and the living area are separated by a handy door that blocks intruders. Therefore, Louis can rummage through his and Harry’s luggage without people (Niall) asking questions (definitely Niall) they shouldn’t be asking (Niall for sure).  
  
Louis prefers to spend his nights in the tour bus contrary to the bunk beds, but Harry’s always keen on staying at a hotel. Blame the long limbs for not fitting comfortably in small bunks. In order for this plan to work, he has to convince Harry and all the other boys that he’s actually planning to sleep in the hotel and that he’s not just going up to Harry’s room to have a couple rounds of sex and then come back out in the bus. It’s going to take a while though, because Louis gets quite the teasing when he’s spotted entering the hotel with his boyfriend. They all just know what they’re going to do. The same goes for when Harry stays back on the bus alone with him.  
  
He knows they’ve arrived at the hotel when the wheels of the bus dip into uneven pavement. Parking lots, they’re rarely smooth. Louis grabs his Adidas hoodie a fan gave to him back in April at his football game. The pockets make a great hiding place for his shenanigans. He‘s the last one to leave the bus and can’t help but be grateful that he won’t have to explain his presence to anyone.  
  
The lights shock him when he enters the bright main lobby of the hotel. He was initially going to reach for his sunglasses, but then realized he’s not Harry Styles so he would never do something like that. Not to offense Harry, but he did it once and now no one will let it go. Speaking of Harry, Louis spots the top of his head around the whereabouts of the check in desk. Everyone has genuinely parted ways after stepping foot into the fancy hotel with expensive hand threaded rugs and crystal chandeliers suspended on high ceilings. He feels like he’s going undercover, staring in every direction making sure no one catches a glimpse of him and his bulging pockets in which by now someone has got to have made out the suspiciously reminiscent shape of a phallus. Louis returns his gaze to his target. His target takes back his credit card and papers from the desk lady. The desk lady hands the target an envelope that should contain the key to the room the target is to stay in. The target thanks the nice lady as he picks up his luggage and walks into the elevator.  
  
Shit.  
  
Louis’ still just staring at him from where he mysteriously stands by the door in a hoodie and old jean shorts and his head hanging low throwing intimidating stares. Too bad he isn’t tall enough to make those stares be seen by anyone. Harry turns around in the overly fancy elevator and reaches to tap the button to his floor. He then goes to fix something on his carryon bag. Louis sees the doors starting to slide shut. He suddenly walks as fast as he can on his short curvy legs. He’d make a sprint for it but the rugs are probably worth a few thousand dollars each and that would be just rude.  
  
Louis guesses he has about 0.6 seconds to make it across the elongated lobby. He wants to ask himself if he’s going to make it, but he doesn’t have enough time for that. He must reach that door before it cuts him off. If he doesn’t reach the door his plans are going to drown. He’d rather not have to ask the desk lady breathlessly where his bandmate is staying when something could peek out of his pockets at any time. Although it would add to the whole undercover thing since the boys check in with secret identities.  
  
He can’t help but let himself be slowed down the more he examines Harry’s facial expression. He looks a little grumpy and Louis doesn’t like that. It makes him want to screw the whole plan, even though the whole plan is to screw. Grumpy Harry’s never up for anything but cuddles and frowning. Louis would lie back in bed and pull Harry against his chest to spoon him, but the moment would die quicker than it started. Unexplained sex objects pressing into your back during cuddles is not the most normal or comfortable thing. Worst yet, he misses the door and can’t comfort his baby.  
  
Fuck it. No hotel will ever be fancy enough to stop him from sprinting to attend his baby. His feet pad down loudly on the floor, everyone’s looking at him hugging his torso to stop anything from falling out of any pocket. Not his finest moment, he’ll admit that. Harry seems to be curious about who is rudely making all this noise this late in a hotel lobby this exquisite. His head shoots up with a confused grumpy stare. If Louis nearly tripped because of how cute he looks, no one has to know.  
  
Harry’s eyes pop out of his skull when he sees Louis sprinting his way from the sliver left by the elevator doors that are in fact still closing. His reflexes were never great, but Louis’ getting thinner by the millisecond. He jams his right hand between the two large metal doors and hears the scrape of his rings grind against the metal of the doors. The doors immediately disappear again and Louis attempts slowing down his steps, but he really had no time to spare thus no time to slow down beforehand. But now there’s nothing in his way and he comes tumbling and crashing towards his baby giraffe who opens up his arms and catches him. Louis needs a moment to remind himself he’s not supposed to be the one on long wobbly legs like a newborn. He’s never been more thankful for a late arrival at a hotel. At a time this late, there aren't many people wandering in the lobby which decreases the chances of anyone needing the elevators. No one would want to witness the sap that’s about to drip into the elevator between the two boys. Well, no one who’s staying at the expensive hotel. He can’t speak for the ones who’re staying outside of the hotel screaming their names and singing their old songs though.  
  
Harry hardly moves from his spot, surprisingly. He’s solid as a rock when it comes to things being thrust at him, take that information as you will because the pun is always intended. But forget simple tasks like walking; he’s a pancake on the floor like Bambi on ice at the tinniest obstacle in his path.  
  
Once Louis regains his ability to place his weight on his feet, he thrusts his stomach area as far away from Harry as possible. Harry has his arms wrapped tight around Louis’ shoulders to stop him from falling over. So right now Louis got his face pressed into Harry’s chest. He’s not usually against that idea, except right now his bottom’s being grazed by sliding metal elevator doors in his attempts of hiding his stored goods.  
  
Louis feels Harry’s harsh breath fan over the top of his head. Head-butting into people’s torsos tends to have the effect of punching the air out of someone’s guts. Louis’ hair’s being grabbed into a monstrously sized hand and he’s back into a regular standing position with lips pressing on his own.  
  
“I knew you’d come,” Harry smiles all dimples and glowing skin after their quick kiss.  
  
"Is that so?" Louis playfully adds.  
  
"Don't you think I'd have given you your goodnight kiss if I knew you weren’t going to come?"  
  
Harry had a point, Louis thought. He only just realized now that Harry didn't come to his bunk and kiss him as he pretended to sleep. Because really, Louis hasn't gone to bed first since the 4 other boys duct taped his entire body as he somehow slept through it. He woke up the next morning in a sticky situation, literally.  
  
"How'd you know I was coming?" Louis asked. He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend wasn't a witch.  
  
"I had a feeling. Plus, you haven't slept walked since 2011 and I could hear you moving about on the other side of the door. So since you're here I'm hoping you have some sort of activity planned," Harry smirks innocently at Louis. But the stretch of those lips mean everything but.  
  
"You know me so well Harold," Louis smiles back at him. Louis covers Harry's hand in his hair with his own. He takes his large hand into his small one, gives it a gentle squeeze and drops it. Although part of his plan might have slipped out, the most important part is still firmly hidden within the pockets of his sweater.  
  
The rest of the elevator ride is quiet. Louis' thankful that he doesn't get a round of questions, even though Harry'd only have time to get one question out before the elevator ride was done. But nonetheless it takes some stress off of Louis' shoulders to know that Harry isn't questioning anything, besides SeaWorld. As predicted the elevator ride lasts a full 10 other seconds since they're situated on the top floor. The doors slide open.  
  
Harry and Louis step out much safer than how they got into the lift. Harry grabs Louis' arm and rips it out of his hoodie pocket so he can hold it. That leads to Louis feeling very panicked. Not only did something unsubtle have the possibility of flying out, now Louis couldn't hide what was in his pockets. Harry was walking straight ahead; he needs to not stare down into Louis' gaping pocket. Louis momentarily sighs over the fact Harry always holds his hand whenever he can, which to be fair is almost never so he lets it slide. He clings back onto his boyfriend's hand tighter, stroking his thumb back and forth along Harry's soft and surprisingly cold skin.  
  
Harry stops in front of their room and slides the card into the lock and opens it while trying to quickly shuffle all of his stuff in before the door slams into his face or locks Louis out. They hardly break a sweat but they get through the door without having to call an ambulance to report a broken nose from a very hard hotel door slamming into their face.  
  
Louis watches Harry for a minute as he settles into the place. He didn’t open the lights but that’s okay since half of the world is already convinced he’s a kitten. Cats are known to have great night vision and Harry has just that. But there's still other half that believes he’s a frog. It’s a great debate Louis likes to watch when Twitter is lacking drama.  
  
Harry grabs a few bags and drags them to the bedroom and Louis follows. He hopes there’s already a chair in the room so he doesn’t have to go back to the kitchen to drag one into the bedroom. When Harry walks into the bedroom, he opens a dim lamp this time which makes it easier for Louis to locate a chair. He spots a very rustic chair with a cute bistro table under a window overlooking the city. Harry’s bent over unpacking a few things. Louis has the chance to grab the chair and place it in front of the bed without Harry noticing.  
  
Once the chair is in place in front of the bed Louis goes to stand behind Harry who’s still bent over. When Harry straightens up Louis grabs both of his arms causing Harry to drop the pair of socks he was holding. Louis drags Harry to the strategically placed chair. As Harry struggles and yelps.  
  
“Louis what are you doing?” Harry asks as Louis pushes him into the chair.  
  
Louis just looks at Harry not giving an answer. He reaches into his pockets and takes out the first of his items, a rope.  
  
Harry briefly thinks Louis’ going to kill him. Louis makes his way behind him. As he does that Harry looks up at the ceiling just to make sure there’s no pipes Louis can hang him from. Realization dawns onto him when Louis grabs his wrists in one hand and he feels the rough texture of the rope scratch into his skin.  
  
“Oh,” Harry says lowly as his breathing slows down and deepens. He was expecting a little something, but not anything too kinky. “You did have something planned. Looks like I’m in for a goodnight,” he smirks.  
  
Louis finishes a knot at Harry’s wrists and walks back out into his range of vision and bends forward a little to look directly into Harry’s darkened eyes. The soft lighting from the lamp gives Harry’s features a softening and hardening look at the same time. Louis has to remind himself he has the control of the situation.  
  
“Not exactly love,” Louis smirks back at him.  
  
Louis shoves both of his hands into his pockets and empties out the content (lube, a cock ring and most importantly, a vibrator) on the bed behind him. He then gets rid of the hoodie quickly due to the heat in the room raising every second Harry keeps his hard stare on Louis.  
  
“What’re all of those for?” Harry probes at Louis. Harry stayed quiet with the questions in the elevator but is currently making up for it.  
  
Louis sits back on the bed beside his stash of goods thinking over his plan.  
  
“You just know how much I love it when you bring up your previous relationships. And you had the guts to try and punish the guy for taking your girlfriend. As if you don’t have a boyfriend of nearly 5 years sitting in front of you right now,” Louis starts.  
  
“Oh Lou, you know I didn’t mean that. I’m not naturally funny like you I was just trying to draw out a giggle from the crowd.”  
  
Harry seems genuine and tacks on an apology and one too many I love you’s. But Louis’ not giving up on his plan now, he’s not planning to torture Harry that much.  
  
“So while you’re tied to that chair, I’m going to put this cock ring on you and you’re going to watch me fuck myself with this vibrator,” Louis reveals.  
  
Harry’s jaw slackens in shock, parting his lips obscenely. It takes a moment for it to sink in, but when it does Harry goes restless. His head tips back and he groans tugging at the rope only to find Louis was smart enough to entwine it around part of the chair anchoring him there.  
  
“Please don’t do this Louis I’m sorry I won’t do it again I promise. Just please let me go I have to touch you or touch myself at least.”  
  
Louis pouts and gets up from the bed hooking the cock ring onto his pointer finger. He gets on his knees in front of Harry and gets more leveled with Harry’s crotch.  
  
“Well that’s just too bad babe,” Louis mocks as he pats Harry’s thighs looking up at him. Louis transfers the cock ring from his hand to his mouth so he can easily unzip Harry’s jeans.  
  
“Looks like you won’t need any Viagra,” Louis jokes as he pokes Harry’s growing erection making Harry sigh in despair. Louis dips a hand under the hem of Harry’s boxers and grabs the cock ring with his other hand. Soon both of his hands are buried in Harry’s boxers putting on the cock ring. Harry’s head is thrown back again and he’s trying really hard to keep his act together but Louis’ purposely letting his fingers graze the length of his shaft as he slides down the cock ring.  
  
Once Louis finishes that he tucks Harry back into his jeans and zips them back up. It takes him longer than he wanted but that’s what he gets for having a boyfriend who’s very sexually attracted to him. Louis turns around to go back onto the bed but pauses to take off his shirt first, giving Harry a nice view of his bare back.  
  
Harry on the other hand just looks at him with wide eyes, unable to close his mouth. He’s going to catch a fly soon but he figures he rather that than not being able to breathe properly. Considering the confinements he’s placed in, Harry decides to sit up a little and spreads his legs more giving his hard on more room. Might as well get comfortable.  
  
Harry realizes getting comfortable is basically useless, because Louis unbuckles his belt and Harry’s dick twitches. It hurts. He winces in pain.  
  
“Are you already giving up Harold?” Louis teases, removing his belt to unzip his jeans and peel them off. Harry wishes he could bite back at Louis’ banter but Louis’ arse is 2 inches from his face in tight boxers and he can’t touch.  
  
“Get on with the show Tomlinson,” Harry growls.  
  
The hair all over Louis’ skin rises, forming goose bumps. He really wishes he never told Harry what that tone of voice does to him. It feels like they’re the living version of alphas and omegas. Louis figures if he ignores Harry and just does as he says, he’ll drop the voice. If he disobeys, Harry’s going to keep going until Louis breaks.  
  
Louis steps out of his jeans that are pooling around his ankles and kicks them to the side. He takes a moment longer to take off his boxers, reminding himself this is actually happening. He actually tied Harry to a chair and he’s going to make him watch as he rocks back onto a vibrator.  
  
Louis attempts crawling onto the bed in a seductive manner, but he figures he looks completely ridiculous. He stays on his hands and knees and twitches a hand out to grab the lube.  
  
“There you go babe. All bent over into place so I can watch you,” Harry says in that voice again. This is going to ruin Louis’ plan. He’s supposed to be punishing Harry. Why does he feel like the one getting punished?  
  
Louis hums out in acknowledgement as he lowers himself onto his elbows to use both his hands while pouring lube on 3 fingers.  
  
“Pour some lube on 4 fingers babe.”  
  
“Hey I’m supposed to be the one punishing you. I’m supposed to be in control,” Louis hisses back. Fuck Harry who’s trying to rain on his parade.  
  
“You’ll never be able to open yourself up real good with only 3 of your fingers,” Harry informs Louis. Louis wants to tell Harry he can’t possibly know that. But he looks back at the plug and decides you can never be too open and smudges his pinkie between the lubed fingers sharing the slickness.  
  
Louis brings his 4 fingers behind himself while tossing the lube back to the side. He finds his hole quickly and starts introducing his fingers to the area. Soon enough the first finger's going in. He sets a comfortable pace, getting used to being penetrated.  
  
"Add another," Harry orders.  
  
Whatever, Louis thinks. He was going to add another anyways. He harshly pulls out his first finger to jam 2 back in.  
  
Harry continues ordering him when to add in another finger and to avoid his prostate until Louis thinks he's ready. He pulls out his fingers and Harry immediately urges him to put his fingers back in.  
  
"Harry I'm ready I have 4 fingers comfortably up my ass," Louis assures him.  
  
"Alright, fine. Pull 'em out."  
  
So Louis does that. He takes the lube bottle back in hand and gets the vibrator in his other hand. He's getting rather impatient, causing lots of lube to go everywhere. He's going to make Harry pay for all of this.  
  
Once the vibrator is covered in lube he brings it to his hole and starts pushing in without a second of hesitation.  
  
Harry might look like he's doing fine, but on the inside he's dying. He wants to rip off the rope so bad. He wants to get on his knees behind Louis and take the vibrator from his hand. He wants to slowly but surely push in the vibrator himself. He wants to kiss and suck hickeys on Louis' backside to distract Louis from the odd feeling in his arse. He gives another unsuccessful tug at the ropes.  
  
Louis' more or less paying attention to Harry trying to unleash himself like an animal. He's focusing on getting the vibrator all the way in so he can get this punishment really started.  
  
Louis delicately applies pressure onto his rim with the vibrator until the head pops through. After that, the slide is much easier. Once his hand meets his rim, he pauses to turn on the vibrator. His face goes from uncomfortable to gasping in a moment. He might've turned on the vibrator too high. He goes to turn it down hoping Harry won't interrupt him, but that's too good to be true.  
  
"Leave it," he says. As much as Harry's enjoying this, his cock could use the attention and he's more than ready to receive it.  
  
Louis wants to turn around and give Harry a murderous stare. But that’s like impossible with intense vibrations inside your ass. So Louis grabs the vibrator firmly and gives it a few tugs for good measure. He moans softly at the vibrations radiating through him. He pulls out the vibrator gently till only the head remains inside him.  
  
“Fuck yourself like I would fuck you Lou,” Harry says. Louis murmurs an okay before whimpering. He pushes the vibrator back in at a slow pace. Harry never pushes in too fast. He wants to make sure Louis’ properly accustomed to his size to not hurt him. Louis always found that comforting.  
  
After a few thrusts, Louis accelerates the motions of his hand and starts pushing back against it. Harry without a doubt has got the best view of his ass begging for it. If you ask Harry, he’s begging to be touched. So Louis should really untie him like right now. He’ll find any reason for Louis to set him free.  
  
The side of Louis’ face is pressed onto the dubious bed sheets of the hotel bed. He’s not very sweaty just yet, but when he is he wants to avoid having the hotel sheets stick to his cheek. You can never know what happened on hotel beds. Which is funny considering he’s literally face down ass up with a vibrator buried in his ass on said hotel bed.  
  
Louis’ being a complete little shit. He’s purposely being very loud just to make Harry that much more desperate. To be fair, he doesn’t have to try very hard. It’s never really hard to feel good with a vibrator inside yourself, even though he hasn’t found his prostate yet.  
  
Harry shuts his eyes. He can’t do this anymore. His dick keeps twitching and it hurts because it’s stuck in his goddamn skinny jeans that have no room for his balls in the first place. It’s a tragic story. Also his balls might be blue. But he can’t know that since he can’t take his fucking pants off. But shutting his eyes isn’t even helping because Louis’ moaning and groaning and whimpering. Harry mirrors all those sounds, but in a painful way.  
  
“Stop moaning so much. I know for a fact you haven’t found your prostate,” Harry desperately tells him. He really wished he wouldn’t have to beg any more than he already has. The more he begs the more Louis’ going to get off on this meaning he’s going to stay tied up that much longer. But if he can at least get Louis to stop being so obscene it might help.  
  
Louis pauses his hand and confusingly breathes out heavily, “How do you know that?”  
  
“It’s common for someone to have trouble finding their spot. You happen to be one of those people,” Harry tells him.  
  
First Harry tells Louis he knows he would come join him in the hotel, then he tells him he knows he can't open himself up with only 3 fingers and now this. He’s starting to think his boyfriend’s a witch again. He’ll investigate that later when he isn’t sweaty and churning with a feeling rippling through his gut.  
  
He huffs out frustratingly and he motivates himself to be determined. He’s going to prove Harry wrong and he can please himself without him.  
  
He cannot please himself without him. This is completely hopeless. He’s going to die of blue balls because he cannot locate his own prostate. The aftermath of this whole session is going to be extremely embarrassing because he not going to be able to orgasm and Harry’s going to be super smug about it and be all I told you so. And then hopefully he hopes Harry will grab the lube and slick his already admittedly juicy cock up and shove it right in.  
  
It’s thoughts like these he needs to stop having. If he continues thinking about how good it would be to have Harry touching him all over and fucking into him, he’s going to untie Harry and that’s not part of the plan.  
  
Harry loves touching him. He loves touching him with his fingers, his lips and he loves pressing his whole body to Louis’. He could spend quite a wealthy amount of time touching Louis during foreplay. He would if Louis didn’t urge him to get on with it. He’s a proud body worshipper. But what can he say? He was granted with Louis’ body. How can he help himself from touching him all over and pressing kisses all over the beautiful boy? Ever since they met really Harry has been thinking about it. And when Louis finally gave him permission, Louis had giggled as Harry took his time appreciating every part of him. He was completely fascinated by it.  
  
“Tilt the vibrator down,” Harry instructs Louis.  
  
Louis does as he’s told, having completely given up on getting this done by himself. He tilts the vibrator and immediately he feels it. It feels so much better now. The pressures so much greater and most importantly he found the spot he was looking for.  
  
“Jesus how do you know all this stuff,” Louis pants as he starts fucking himself at the new angle.  
  
“There’s a few things I picked up on after having sex with you so many times,” Harry smiles, proud of himself and happy with the fact that he’s so lucky to have had Louis so long that he knows him from the outside in. That’s literally not even a pun.  
  
“Now how about you thank me by letting me go?” Harry hopefully asks.  
  
Louis takes a minute to reply. What with all the panting he’s doing. Fucking yourself is a sport; don’t let anyone tell you differently. When he finds the breath to speak, he says, “What makes you think I can get up, walk over to you and untie a knot at this very moment?”  
  
Louis has a point. Harry opens his eyes and sees Louis practically shaking the duvet off the bed. He’s getting really close. Harry can’t help but be disappointed. He would’ve wanted Louis to come on his cock as he quickly follows. But it typically takes a man 20 minutes to recover from an orgasm and start being able to build one up again. He doesn’t think he can wait 20 minutes. No. Fucking. Way. But it'd be cruel to stop Louis when he's so close.  
  
Harry pulls through all the pain going on in his lower half and plants his feet firmly on the ground. He puts all the force he has into pulling himself closer to the bed. The chair is harder to move, thus he has to bring his arms into his back to drag the chair along with his body. He groans in effort as his knees hit the back of the bed. He lifts his head and is greeted up close with Louis’ hand feeding his ass a vibrator at a quick speed.  
  
He gets lost in the moment before telling Louis he’s right behind him all breathless.  
  
Louis puts all the force he can on unsticking his face from the bed and looking down between his parted thighs to see Harry upside down a mere 3 feet away from him.  
  
Louis sadly turns off the vibrator and removes it from his hole. Harry stares at his gaping hole, wishing he could stick his tongue in. Or his cock. Or his fingers. Or anything really. Except for a worm, anyone who likes that has got to be mental. From the corner of his eye he sees the lube and stretches out an unsteady arm to go fetch it. Harry’s cock gives another hard twitch. Despite the cock ring, he thinks if Louis doesn’t hurry up he’s going to end up creaming his pants.  
  
Louis pushes himself up on hands and knees and starts turning around to face Harry properly for the first time since he tied him up. He’s soon on hands and knees and eye level with Harry. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking holy shit. Harry looks brutally fucked. The only thing he’s missing is sex hair and hickeys. Harry looks like pure sex at the moment; hooded dark lustful eyes, swollen parted lips breathing evenly, tinted cheeks and overheating skin glistening with sweat.  
  
Neither of them speaks as Louis crawls forward without breaking eye contact. Louis drops the lube nearby and reaches out and puts one hand on Harry’s thigh to stabilize himself quickly followed by his other hand doing the same. The touch feels like a bucket of ice being set on fire to Harry. Finally having contact with Louis makes him feel so much better. Every pressure point in his body feels eased as he gets a part of what he craves so often. Louis.  
  
Louis hitches his hands up his thighs and Harry moans at how good it feels even though it's completely nonsexual. Louis crawls consistently closer to him as his cock bobs loosely between his thighs. It’s so red. Harry’s a little scared to see what his looks like right now.  
  
Once Louis’ hands are as far up his thighs as possible, Harry’s breathing picks up madly. Louis' hands are so close to touching him right there. He’s scared that if Louis accidentally brushes a finger against his crotch, he’s going to have the most painful orgasm in history and pass the fuck out right there. He loves the pain, but not that much. He does like the song S & M by Rihanna but would not bring the meaning of the song to bed with him.  
  
Thankfully, Louis brings his hands up to his shoulders instead and drags his knees the rest of the way to the edge of the bed. Unthankfully, Louis takes one hand and brings it down right above his crotch. He starts to panic. He doesn’t want to ruin this by being a testosterone filled freak. Louis carefully pops the button of his jeans and the zipper practically completely zips down all the way on its own with the pressure of Harry’s cock. Louis does as best as he can to tug the jeans away from Harry’s crotch area with only one shaky hand. Harry finally feels like he can breathe again. Nice.  
  
Louis brings both hands back to Harry’s shoulders and slides off the bed and carefully places himself on Harry's lap. Louis let’s go of Harry’s shoulders and starts unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. He can’t be more thankful for the fact that there are only 3 buttons done up. Once all the buttons are popped, Louis goes back to being seductive and sticks both hands onto Harry’s chest and slowly and firmly moves his hands around pushing the shirt aside. It drives Harry nuts.  
  
“Love it when you touch me Lou. But I love it even more when I can touch you,” Harry’s trying to persuade him tugging the ropes go emphasize his point.  
  
“Not yet love,” Louis teases, continuing to caress Harry’s torso as he brings his hands lower and lower and lower.  
  
Once at the boxers, Louis tugs them down until Harry’s cock bobs up. It’s a lot to take in. Harry moans so loud and pleasurably Louis thinks he had an orgasm right then and there, even though he hasn’t had any real stimulation yet. Harry’s cock is standing bright red and very hard. The silver cock ring makes a great contrast to the red colour. It really looks painful.  
  
“Just warning you,” Harry starts, “when you take the ring off, sit down on my cock as fast as you can because this will not last very long. You might also want to pour the lube on and not bother lathering it up properly because I’ll burst.”  
  
Louis giggles and looks at Harry fondly. How can Harry be so adorable talking about the naughtiest things?  
  
Louis bends back and grabs the lube. Harry takes the opportunity while Louis is distracted to lean forward and pull Louis’ nipple into his mouth with his teeth. Louis’ caught off guard and nearly falls off, but he has some self-control, contrary to that song he wrote on their latest album which you can buy on iTunes.  
  
Harry’s sucking on his nipple when he gets back with the lube. He can’t help but take his free hand and fist it into Harry’s hair. Harry groans biting down on the nub. He feels the groan vibrate through his chest.  
  
“Harry, please I’ve had enough vibrations for one day,” Louis says pulling Harry’s head off with his grip on his hair. Harry groans again, he has a huge thing for hair pulling.  
  
Louis uncaps the lube and it’s all down to this. It’s the moment of truth. Louis squeezes some lube onto the head of Harry’s cock. Harry jumps and screams a little at how cold it is on his burning flesh. It feels good, nonetheless. Then the real task, removing the cock ring.  
  
Louis would love to take off the cock ring the way he put it on, which is teasingly grazing his fingers along the shaft of Harry’s crotch. But he’s pushed Harry far enough for him to explode at the slightest touch at this point. Louis throws the lube back on the bed and carefully grabs the cock ring with both thumbs and forefingers carefully avoiding Harry’s cock. He quickly slides it off and Harry hardly has time to moan in relief before Louis is lowering himself onto his dick. He throws the cock ring on the floor. It echoes around the room when it hits the tiles but it’s no match for the sounds both boys are making right now.  
  
Louis’ hands go back to Harry’s shoulders and he presses his entire body into Harry, which Harry really appreciates. Harry buries his face in Louis’ neck and tilts his hips up pushing himself deeper into Louis. He moans around the skin of Louis’ neck bunched into his mouth. Louis tries his best to adjust to the new position and lowers himself as quickly as he can once he finds an angle he’s comfortable with.  
  
He sits for a moment adjusting and getting ready before Harry starts grinding into him not being able to take the lack of stimulation anymore. He grinds right against Louis’ already abused prostate and Louis reacts by whimpering and lifting his hips up away from the powerful feeling. He then starts bouncing on Harry’s cock like it’s his only mission in life. It was his mission for tonight. He’s not even going to lie. So he’s going to fulfill that mission right now. He rides Harry to the best of abilities drawing numerous pleasured sounds from Harry all muffled onto his neck. Louis takes one of his hands and puts it back into Harry’s soft silky hair wanting to mess it up. Give him full on sex hair.  
  
Harry soon starts meeting Louis’ hips with his own. Louis feels himself getting closer and goes to bury his head into Harry’s neck and bites down harshly and grips Harry’s hair tight enough to rip out a few hairs. A second later he’s shooting strings of come all over Harry’s stomach, sparing his own. Harry’s shoulder does most of the work muffling his sounds. Once Louis comes, Harry lets himself go. He only held back so Louis had the chance to come on his cock. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been more vocal during an orgasm. He moans and groans in pleasure and in slight pain. It hurts a little coming after being so hard for so long without anything to relieve it. But the pain mainly adds onto the pleasure.  
  
Once Harry calms down from the intensity he feels a little dizzy and acknowledges the fact there’s no feeling in his hands and forearms. He thinks Louis’ fallen asleep on his lap when he doesn’t move for a while. Harry would start crying if he had to spend even another 5 minutes with ropes cutting off the blood around his wrists.  
  
To his relief, Louis twitches and slides his hand out of Harry’s hair and goes to get up. He stands up on weak legs and balances himself using Harry.  
  
“Are you going to untie me now babe,” Harry pleads for the fourth time.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve been good enough,” Louis smirks at Harry. Louis takes a step forward and hisses bending forward immediately.  
  
“Looks like I was too,” Harry smirks back and winks at Louis who's already a little sore.  
  
“I knew not spreading the lube was a bad idea,” Louis fights back.  
  
“It wasn’t the lube, you just started a little too fast,” Harry defends.  
  
“And whose fault is that sir I’m actually not quite patient when my balls are blue,” Louis retreats.  
  
Harry’s frowns playfully, “And whose fault is it for making me so impatient?”  
  
“Shut up,” is all Louis says before he waddles behind Harry and lowers himself onto his knees to better work out the knot. The knot is looser than when he tied it, obviously being loosened by Harry’s aggressiveness.  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight?" Harry asks Louis.  
  
"Of course I'll stay with you," Louis kissed his wrists and tugs the knot loose and Harry arms drop lifelessly to his sides.  
  
“I might need a little help getting up,” Harry laughs.  
  
“Alright I guess I’ll help you,” Louis jokes.  
  
“Well I am you baby after all,” Harry reminds him as he extends his arms out for Louis to pick him up. “And I’ll make sure not to devote jealousy and mention previous relationships. When you’re around anyways.”  
  
Harry’s halfway off the chair when Louis says, “I could just drop you onto the floor right now.”  
  
“Please don’t”  
  
Louis sighs and gets Harry onto his feet. He manages to get all of Harry’s clothes off. He’s about to push Harry down onto the bed when Harry stops him.  
  
“We didn’t brush our teeth yet we can’t go to bed,” Harry mumbled tiredly.  
  
“Come on Harry is that really necessary I just want to cuddle,” Louis whines.  
  
“Louis it’s not good to skip brushing your teeth. And I have your dried come on my stomach.”  
  
“I know,” Louis grumbles back.  
  
So he helps Harry find his toiletries bag and retrieve their toothbrushes. Of course he has Louis’ toothbrush in his bag. Because he knew Louis would come in the end anyways. They sleepily make their way to the bathroom which is conveniently placed in relation to the bedroom. Louis scrubs Harry's stomach and blows a raspberry into the soft skin making Harry clutch his stomach and laugh. They finish by brushing their teeth and making funny faces at each other in the mirror.  
  
They walk back out, Louis with an arm around Harry’s waist supporting him as he switches off the lamp Harry previously opened. Now Louis finally pushes Harry onto the bed and crawls over Harry to get to the other side. He throws off the blanket and pulls Harry under with him. Harry turns around letting Louis spoon him. They’re quiet for a full 20 seconds before Harry turns his head around and pouts his lips out.  
  
“I couldn’t forget to give you your goodnight kiss Boo,” Harry mocks from earlier.  
  
Louis laughs and shakes his head at his adorably adorable boyfriend. Did he mention that he’s adorable? Because he is. Louis ducks down and softly presses his Colgate flavoured lips to his boyfriend’s lips who’re also Colgate flavoured.  
  
“I’m in love with you Louis. I’ve only ever been in love with you. You know that,” Harry whispers his confession.  
  
From that moment, Harry never said the words I love you ever again. Because Harry always said the difference between I like you, I love you and I’m in love with you is the same as the difference between for now, for a while and forever.


End file.
